Les joueurs de Basket sont aussi à la page !
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: Dans la vie, il n'y a pas que le Basket. Et il semblerait que quelque mythes soit brisés. La génération des miracles n'est pas vraiment aussi saine d'esprit que l'on aurait crut, ils sont même très bizarres.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : " Parce que les joueurs de Basket sont aussi à la mode ! "**

**Pairing : **Je ne sais pas quel pairing choisir x_x

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama :D !

**Note inutile de l'auteur tout aussi inutile :** Parce que il n'y a pas assez de fiction sur le fandom, il faut agir pour le remplir x) ! Bref, je sais que j'ai une fic en suspend mais no problemo il arrivera demain -ou pas \o/- . Bref, ce matin je me suis réveillée et je me suis rappelé que les persos de Kuroko no Basket en plus d'êtres des joueurs hors pair sont aussi des adolescents en pleine jeunesse quoi ! Pour l'instant je ne pense pas faire de suite mais voilà ._.

**Warnings** : Bah ils sembleraient que nos chers bishos n'aient pas un langages très fleuris '-'.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : " Kuroko no Facebook "**

** Kuroko Tetsuya **a rejoint Facebook. **La génération des miracles** est intriguée et l'équipe de Seirin est choqué.

**Aomine Daiki** sur la page de **Kuroko Tetsuya**_ dit : _

_- _Tetsu, t'es malade o_o" ?

**Kise Ryouta** aime ça et commente :

- Même si c'est vraiment bizarre comme le dit Aominecchi, c'est cooool ! KUROKOCCHIII *0* !

**Midorima Shintarou** a envie de frapper Kise Ryouta et commente.

- Mon horoscope me disait que quelque chose de vraiment surprenant allait arriver mais je ne pensais pas à une chose aussi énorme !

**Murasakibara Atsushi** est ennuyé mais commente quand même.

- Dites quelqu'un a des bonbons ?

**Aomine Daiki** s'en fout et tout plein de gens aussi.

**Akashi Seijuro** est choqué par la débilité de ses joueurs et commente aussi.

- Vos entraînements seront multipliés par 5.

**La Génération des miracles** veut se suicider.** Akashi Seijuro **aime ça.**  
**

**Kuroko Tetsuya** est perplexe mais il commente aussi.

- Pour répondre à ta question Aomine-kun, j'étais là depuis le début mais vous ne m'aviez pas remarqué.

**Aomine Daiki** est blasé et commente sa propre publication.

- Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne même pas.

**Toute la génération des miracles** est d'accord et plein de gens q'ils ne connaissent pas aiment ça.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** à **Akashi Seijuro : **

- Akashi-kun, comment peux tu doubler nos entraînements si tu n'est plus notre capitaine ?

**Akashi Seijuro** est fier et aime ça.

- Tu es bien le seul à réfléchir Tetsuya, les autres n'ont pas compris et tentent de se suicider.

Toute les équipes de Basket-Ball des lycées au japon aiment ça.

**Akashi Seijuro** à **Kuroko Tetsuya** :

- Mais bien évidemment, comme j'en ai encore besoin, je les en ai empêchés.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** est soulagé et toute les autres équipes sont déçus.

Kagami Taiga a publié sur son mur : Je serais le numéro un du Japon !

**Toute l'équipe de Seirin** aiment ça et Les joueurs des autres écoles sont pétés de rire.

- Je vous emmerde bande de bâtards !

- Kagami-kun, ne soit pas vulgaire s'il te plaît.

**Aomine Daiki** aime ça. **Momoi Satsuki** est intrigué.

- Tu es capable d'aimer des choses Dai-chan ?

Toute l'équipe de Touou aime ça. **Aomine Daiki** est énervé.

- Bien-sûr que j'en suis capable ! Après tout j'aime aussi Tet-...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** est curieux et Momoi Satsuki accompagnée de Aida Riko font la danse du yaoi.

**Midorima Shintaro **dit : _ Beau, top-model, riche, c'est Kise Ryouta ! _ La génération des miracles est perplexe et 8 574 filles aiment ça.

**Kise Ryouta à Midorima Shintaro** :

Tu as reçu quelque chose sur la tête Midorimacchi ?

Beaucoup de gens aiment ça.

Mon horoscope du jour dit qu'il faut que je complimente un gémeaux, c'est tout.

**Akashi Seijuro** n'y croit pas une seule seconde.

- En fait tu n'est qu'un Tsundere.

**Midorima Shintaro **dit : - Pour la millième fois, je ne suis PAS un Tsundere !

Beaucoup de gens aiment ça.** La génération des miracles** a encore des doutes.

Aomine Daiki aime : _" Stalker les gens, c'est cool. "_

Tout le monde est choqué. Oui tout le monde.

**Akashi Seijuro** a publié une photo de la génération des miracles déguisé en Power rangers.

**Toute la génération des miracles** sauf **Kuroko Tetsuya** aime ça.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

**Akashi Seijuro** est faussement offensé.

- On osera jamais Tetsuya. Et puis, avoue que t'étais jaloux parce que j'avais le rouge et qu'il n' y avait pas de bleu clair hein ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** ne veut pas avouer et les autres **équipes de Basket Ball du Japon** sont choqués.

**Kagami Taiga** a changé son statut : " Les joueurs de la génération des miracles sont fous. "

Tout les joueurs de Basket Ball sont d'accords et la **génération des miracles** ne comprend pas.

**Aida Riko** à** Kuroko Tetsuya **:

- Dis, Kuroko-kun, pourquoi est ce que tu ne te mets pas en maillot de bain comme tout le monde ?

**Akashi Seijuro** sourit sadiquement derrière son écran et personne à part la **génération des miracles** ne comprend pourquoi.

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir Coach, vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

**Aomine Daiki** aime ça et **Kuroko Tetsuya** a supprimé une photo _suspecte_ sur son profil.

Momoi Satsuki à Aomine Daiki :

- Dai-chan, tu devrais arrêter de stalker Tetsu-kun, il commence à avoir peur.

Beaucoup de gens comprennent et** Kagami Taiga** aime ça.

- Ahaha ! En fait tu n'est qu'un pervers hein ...

**Kise Ryouta** et **Midorima Shintaro** sont d'accords.

- Aominecchi n'est qu'un gros pervers !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** est perplexe et commente.

- Mais Kise-kun, c'est bien toi qui a essayé de prendre des photos quand j'étais sous ma douche non ?

Toute les filles pleurent et **Aomine Daiki** aime ça.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** est désormais en couple avec** Aomine Daiki**. Tout le monde est choqué et les autres membres de la génération des miracles se sont évanouis.

**Kagami Taiga** à **Kuroko Tetsuya** :

- Oï Kuroko ! Me dis pas que t'es vraiment en couple avec l'autre cramé au UV !

**Toute la génération des miracles** aime ça et **Aomine Daiki** commente la publication de **Kagami Taiga : **

- T'es jaloux de ma magnifique couleur de peau hein ? Bah j'm'en fou parce que Tetsu m'a choisi moi !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** aime ça et commente :

- J'aime Aomine-kun, il m'offre toujours plein de milk-shakes à la vanille.

Beaucoup de gens sont perplexes et Akashi Seijuro aime ça.

- Il n'est pas trop tard en fait, la chasse est ré-ouverte.

**La génération des miracles** aime ça et beaucoup de gens doutent de leurs santé mental.

* * *

Voilà :3 ~

Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite ^^ ! Ça dépend de vous ;) ~

Alors, des avis :D ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : " Parce que les joueurs de Basket sont aussi à la mode ! "**

**Pairing : **Je pense que c'est un peu du AllTetsuya x) .

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama :) !

**Note inutile de l'auteur tout aussi inutile :** Parce que je suis revenue, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Quoique ... *sort*

Aniway ~ je n'ai pas trop su quoi faire pour ce chapitre parce que quand je parlais de suite, je comptais faire aussi d'autre truc dans le même genre, vous savez avec des _sms_ bidons, msn, ou alors nos chers joueurs de Basket pratiquant des trucs nouveaux de ce genre. M'enfin bon, vous voyez ce que j'ai en tête maintenant non ? Mais je vais faire un deuxième chapitre avec Facebook s'il vous a plût et ensuite vous me direz si une suite de ce genre ou d'un autre vous plairais :) .

**Warnings** : Bah ils sembleraient que nos chers bishos n'aient pas un langages très fleuris '-'.

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : Là où on apprend des choses perturbantes sur nos joueurs de Basket.

.

**Aomine Daiki** aime : _" The Dark Side Of Tetsuya. "_

Beaucoup de gens sont intrigués et **Kagami Taiga** commente :

- Kuroko a un Dark Side ? è_é ?

- Ouai, et il est _cool_. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de _choses_ qu'on peut faire au lit avec.

**Kise Ryouta** pleure et commente aussi :

- Hein ? Comment ça O_o ? Ne vole pas la virginité de Kuroko-chii !

**Aomine Daiki** est fier et commente sa publication :

- Trop tard UwU !

**Murasakibara Atsushi** est ennuyé mais commente juste pour faire chier **Aomine Daiki** :

- Ou pas.

Beaucoup de gens aime ça et **Aomine Daiki** leur a _gentiment_ dit d'aller se faire f*utre.

**Midorima Shintaro **sur la publication d'**Aomine Daiki :**

- Oha-Asa dit que les Aquarius n'ont pas de Dark Side ! Et encore moins de côté ... maso !

**Kagami Taiga** n'y crois pas une seule seconde et commente quand même :

- Mais on s'en fout de ton Oha-Asa ! J'suis sur qu'il y'a un truc louche avec lui è_é !

**Aomine Daiki** est d'accord avec le (L'équipe de Kuroko no Facebook ne fait que citer) "Baka-gami de merde"

- En fait t'es en couple avec lui ! Oha-Asa par ici, Oha-Asa par là, c'est louche !

Beaucoup de gens sont d'accord et** Akashi Seijuro** commente :

- Ça doit être lui l'Uke dans le couple !

**Kise Ryouta** aime ça et commente.

- Oui, Midorima-chii se lime les ongles à cause de lui et est complètement soumis, comme une femme o_o' !

**Aida Riko** et **Momoi Satsuki **sourient machiavéliquement derrière leurs ordinateurs.

**Kise Ryouta **a très peur et l'équipe de Kuroko no Facebook a entendus des cris de douleurs.

**Murasakibara Atsushi **n'est pas ennuyé (ce qui choque tout plein de gens) et commente :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de relation avec ce ... cette chose :O ! Et en plus t'es Uke !

L'équipe de **Kuroko no Facebook** a détecté un rougissement derrière l'ordinateur de Midorima Shintaro et la **génération des miracles** est d'accord.

- Mais non, Oha-Asa n'est pas une chose !

**Kazunari Takao** pleure toute les larmes de son corps.

- Tu n'as pas nié. Moi qui avait gardé ma virginité pour toi Q-Q !

**L'équipe de Shutoku** et tout plein de gens sont choqués tandis que **Kazunari Takao** court derrière son ordinateur comme dans les films à l'eau de rose.

Akashi Seijuro est blasé et commente :

- Comment est-on passé du Dark side de Tetsuya à la sexualité plus que suspecte de Shintaro ?

Tout plein de gens sont sans commentaire et** Kuroko Tetsuya** est soulagé qu'ils aient changer de sujet.

.

**Akashi Seijuro **aime :_ "Les ciseaux, ça gère."_

beaucoup de gens ne veulent pas comprendre pourquoi et** Murasakibara Atsushi** aime ça.

- Écraser les insectes aussi c'est _cool._

**Kagami Taiga **est choqué et commente :

- De quels insectes tu parles réellement ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi** refuse de répondre avec un sourire sadique et** Kise Ryouta** aime ça.

- Écraser c'est bien, mais faire souffrir psychologiquement c'est classe aussi *w* !

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Kaijou font pipi dans leur pantalon et **Yukio Kasamatsu **commente** : **

**- **Je en savais pas que tu étais comme ça Kise o_O !

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi sempaï huhuhu ...

**Yukio Kasamatsu **ne veut pas en savoir plus et **Midorima Shintaro** aime ça.

- Ou sinon, la malchance est quelque chose d'horrible vous savez ? Se faire déchiqueter par d'étranges machines ou tomber de très haut sur du verre ...

**Kazunari ****Takao **s'est évanoui et tout plein de gens compatissent.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** sur le profil d'**Akashi Seijuro** :

- Pourquoi des ciseaux Akashi-kun ? Pourquoi pas une Hache ? C'est tellement plus ... sadique.

Plein d'inconnus sont choqués et **Teppei Kiyoshi **commente :

- J'ai toujours cru que Kuroko-kun était le plus normal de la génération de miracles mais là o_o ...

Toute **l'équipe de Seirin** ont une tête de poisson hors de l'eau et **Aomine Daiki** aime ça.

- En fait, Tetsu est le plus dingue d'entre nous. C'est _cool. _Très_ cool._

**Kagami Taiga** est toujours choqué et commente :

- Les choses que tu trouves cool sont très_ louches _!

Tout plein de gens sont d'accord.

**Aida Riko** sur le profil de **Kuroko Tetsuya : **

- C'est génial Kuroko-kun ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à trouver des entraînements sadiques pour tout le monde !

**Kuroko Tesuya** aime ça et toute les équipes du japon plaignent** l'équipe de Seirin**.

**Akashi Seijuro**u dit :

- Et après c'est nous les dingues -_-

**La génération des miracles** aime ça.

.

**Aomine Daik**i aime Loréal paris : "_Parce que je le vaut bien !"_

Toute la **génération des miracles** aime ça. (Oui oui, l'équipe a bien dit tout le monde.) et **Kise Ryouta** commente :

- Oui c'est sur pour nos magnifiques cheveux il n'y a que Loréal ù_ù !

**Murasakibara Atsushi** a des doutes et commente :

- T'as oublié Garnier ? Tu sais, _"Prend soin de toi, Garnier."_

**Midorima Shintarou** aime ça et commente :

- Aho-Asa dit que Garnier is _the best_. Et encore plus celui à_ l'olivier_.

**Akashi Seijuro** rigole d'un air moqueur derrière son ordinateur et commente :

- Et c'est le Uke qui dit ça Haha 8D !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** aime ça et commente :

- Moi je préfère Loréal, Parce que je le vaut bien. Et celui qui me sort que c'est une marque de Uke je le frappe.

Tout les gens qui voulaient dire quelque choses sont maintenant sans commentaire et **Aomine Daiki** aime ça.

- Tu es un magnifique Uke Tetsu *^* !

La **génération de miracles** sauf **Aomine Daiki** et **Kuroko Tetsuya** est énervé et **Akashi Seijuro** commente :

- Tu n'as rien fait de suspect à Tetsuya n'est ce pas _Daiki_ ?

**Akashi Seijuro** joue dangereusement avec une paire de ciseau et **Kise Ryouta **est passé du côté obscur de la force.

- Avec toute l'admiration que j'ai pour toi Aomine-chii, sache que je ne te pardonnerais _jamais_, si tu as fait quelque chose dans ce genre.

**Midorima Shintaro **a une drôle de lueur a travers ses lunettes.

- La malchance te poursuivras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

**Murasakibara Atsushi** n'est plus du tout ennuyé et commente :

- Je vais écraser Mine-chin s'il fait quelque chose à Kuro-chin !

**Aomine Daiki **sens sa dernière heure _très_ proche et Tout plein de gens -sauf Kagami Taiga- le plaigne.

**Kuroko Tetsuya **ne comprend rien à la discussion et commente :

- Mais j'aime Aomine-kun vous savez ? Il m'a offert un shampoing Garnier hier.

**Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro et Murasakibara Atsushi** aiment ça et** Akashi Seijuro** commente :

- Ce soir, toi et moi dans un restaurant, ça te dit Tetsuya ?

**Aomine Daiki** n'est absolument pas d'accord et **Kuroko Tetsuya** hésite.

- Il y a des milk-shakes ?

- Evidemment.

- Dans ce cas j'accepte. A ce soir Akashi-kun.

Beaucoup de gens sont choqués par la naïveté de **Kuroko Tetsuya** et **Aomine Daiki** est énervé :

- Akashi ! Ne touche pas à MON Tetsu !

**Kise Ryouta **est d'accord et n'est pas d'accord mais commente aussi :

**- Kuroko-chii **est à nous tous d'abord èOé !

Toute la **génération de miracles** sauf **Aomine Daiki** et **Kuroko Tetsuya **est d'accord et** Akashi Seijuro **s'en fout.

- En attendant, J'AI un rendez vous avec lui ~~

**Kagami Taiga** est hors sujet depuis longtemps mais commente quand même :

- Quand je vous disais qu'ils n'étaient pas sains d'esprit...

Beaucoup de gens aiment ça.

* * *

**Note d'une auteur Baka et toujours en retard** : Voili voilou :3 ! J'espère que vous avez aimez :) !

Des reviews 'w' ?

~ Amicalement, Distutu ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : " Parce que les joueurs de Basket sont aussi à la mode ! "**

**Pairing : Hum ... Tout le monde aime Kuroko ! o/**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama :D !

**Note inutile de l'auteur tout aussi inutile : **Oh la la ! Ça fait longtemps j'suis pas passée hein ? Shame on me ! Fouettez moi si vous voulez. *o*

Kagami : Le faites pas ! C'est un de ces délires tordus. O_O

Moi : Meuh non. i_i

Kuroko : Menteuse. '-'

Moi : J'aime qu'on me fouette. *se tue*

**Anyway ! Le voilà ! chapitre trois ! Différent des autres au début. :D**

**Warnings** : Bah ils sembleraient que nos chers bishos n'aient pas un langages très fleuris. 'o'

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Là où il y'a des cosplayeurs, y'a aussi des stalkeurs !

* * *

**- Centre commercial -**

- Le rose ! Je dois avoir le rose ! Je suis le _Boss_ après tout. Murmura un certain joueur fanatique des ciseaux, tenant dans ses mains un costume rose _assez_ suspect.

- Nande Akashicchi ?! Ta personnalité ne colle pas du tout ! Cria un certain blond d'un ton choqué, lui même tenant un costume tout aussi jaune que l'était celui rose d'Akashi.

- Vous êtes tous nuls. C'est bien évident que le vert est le mieux ! En plus Oha-Asa a dit que le marsouin sauvage était l'objet porte-bonheur aujourd'hui ...

- QUI EST CE QUI IRAIT SE BALADER AVEC UN MARSOUIN ?!

Midorima ignora la réplique criée par tout le magasin et s'entêta a prendre son costume vert de _Bridget_.

Murasakibara se dandina en tenant dans ses mains avec révélation le costume violet d'Estelle. Les gens lui lancèrent un regard dégoûté. Mais il courut tout de même l'acheter, amenant avec lui Akashi et Midorima.

Kise les regarda partir les yeux écarquillés, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- J'aime le bleu clair. Kuroko venait d'apparaître _encore_ une fois de nulle part, lui aussi ayant trouvé un costume bleu, celui de Minto.

- IIIIIH ... Oh Kurokocchi arrête de faire ça ! Le blondinet mit la main sur son cœur, toujours pas habitué. Les personnes qui regardaient le groupe multicolore rirent à voix basse, Kise avait crié comme une fille.

L'homme invisible lança un regard approbateur sur le costume jaune, et le copy-cat tomba amoureux. Cette tenue était super classe !

Kuroko et Kise se regardèrent soudainement, des larmes au coin des yeux et un arrière-plan de plage avec des lumières éclatantes tout autour... enfin pour Kise.

- Kurokocchi ! Sans toi je n'aurai pas trouvé cette merveille ... Tu as ma loyauté pour toujours !

- Daijobu Kise-kun, je l'aifait avec plaisir.

- Kurokocchi !

- Kise-kun. Oui bon hein faut pas trop en attendre de lui non plus. Impassible un jour impassible toujours.

Et le top-model courut au ralenti vers les cabines d'essayage, tirant derrière lui un Kuroko toujours aussi impassible mais qui souriait en coin en serrant contre lui son costume de _Minto_.

Bizarrement, des gens s'attroupèrent autour des cabines d'essayage où s'étaient enfermés les cinq adolescents, attendant avec une impatience flippante le résultat.

Quelque secondes plus trad, ils ne furent pas déçus du résulta. Des stalkeurs prirent même des photos. D'où ils sortaient ? Vous le verrez après la pub dans _Les joueurs de basket-ball de la télé-réalité._

_..._

Hum !

Akashi tira son rideau et apparut dans toute sa splendeur rose, des oreilles de chats sur la tête et la queue qui allait avec. Le costume d'Ichigo lui allait à merveille et il le savait. Il sourit en coin et fit un petit tour sur lui même, faisant une pose de chat.

- Miaou ~

Midorima sortit à son tour, se tenant dans toute sa splendeur verte. Il tenait dans ses mains des castagnettes vertes avec lesquels il fit de la musique, chantant à la gloire de _Oha-Asa_.

- Castagnette d'amour ! Parce que Oha-Asa dit que l'amour c'est le bien.

le suivant à sortir fut Kise, portant avec fierté le costume de _Kiki ,_parce que le singe lui allait tellement bien. Le cosplay était _très_ court mais il agita ses longues jambes de model sans insouciance.

- Hohoho ! Vive les tambourins !

Murasakibara sortit juste après, ayant eu un peu de mal à rentrer dans son short. ( Hu ... L'équipe de Kuroko no Basket à la nausée.) Il mit une main sur ses hanches et agita son fouet violet dans ses mains, un sourire paresseux aux lèvres.

- Héhé, ce fouet est presque aussi bien que la nourriture ... presque hein.

Kuroko apparut de nulle part _encore_ une fois. Son cosplay de _Minto_ lui allait étonnement bien, du fait qu'il état sans contestation le plut petit et le plus fragile d'entre eux. Son visage était impassible mais pourtant, on pouvait clairement voir une petite rougeur sur ses joues.

Wtf ? furent les pensées des spectateurs, même si certain filmaient le spectacle improvisé avec ferveur.

Akashi fit un petit signe de main et en un instant les cinq adolescents étaient en formation.

- Le style mew mew ! La grâce mew mew ! Être une mew mew moi j'trouve ça chouuuue ! ~ Crièrent les cinq joueurs en coeur.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAH ! Fut la réaction du public, déjà fan des nouveaux mew mew boy.

Six gars suspects cachés derrière un buisson dont un avec des cheveux rouges et un autre à la peu très fonçé avaient filmés la scène depuis le début, et maintenant saignaient du nez avec abondance.

**- Kuroko no Facebook -**

**Aida Riko **a posté une vidéo 'des nouveaux mew mew power' avec **Momoi Satsuki_._**

Beaucoup de gens adorent ça et **Kuroko Tetsuya** commente :

- Aida-san Momoi-san, vous étiez là hier ?

**Akashi Seijuro **approuve et commente aussi :

- C'est vrai ça. Pas qu'on ai honte hein. We're sexy and we know it.

**Beaucoup de gens** sont en mode 'Wtf" devant leurs écrans et la génération des miracles sauf **Aomine Daiki** aime ça.

- Ben en fait, ça nous a été envoyés par des stalkeurs.

**Aomine Daiki** aime ça.** 5 autres anonyme **aussi et** Kise Ryota **commente** : **

**- **D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec nous Aominecchi ? Tu aurais pu être la mew mew du Lapin ! Tu sais celle de la nouvelle génération ...

**Tout plein de gens **ont essayés d'imaginer et sont sans commentaire**. Kuroko Tetsuya **vient de se rappeler :

- Aomine-kun, je t'ai vu toi, Kagami-kun et quatre autre personne derrière un buisson.**  
**

**Kagami Taiga** est un stalkeur officiel. **L'équipe de basket-ball du Lycée de Seirin** est choqué et **Aida Riko** commente :

- Toi aussi Kagami-kun ? Et moi qui pensais que tu étais le seul sein d'esprit ... C'est mort maintenant.

Toute les équipe de Basket-ball pleurent la mort de la santé mental de** Kagami Taiga**.** Aomine Daiki** aime ça et préférerait que** Kagami Taiga **soit mort mais il se contente de ça.

- Hey ! Je suis pas un stalkeur ! J'ai juste été forcé ...

**Personne** ne le croit. **Kagami Taiga** veut se suicider.

**La génération des miracles** aime ça.

- Bande de sadique. a commenté** Kuroko Tetsuya** en passant.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki** a créer un groupe de Stalker.

**Tout le monde** est _encore_ choqué. **Shoichi Imayoshi** de Touhou commente.

- Ça commence à être flippant là ...

**Tout plein de gens** sont du même avis. **Aomine Daiki** les emmerde.**  
**

- Vous pouvez parler ! J'ai déjà 18975 membres !

**Toute les équipes de Basket ball** du Japon sont choqués. **Kise Ryota** commente.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai envie de rejoindre ...

Les 658794 fans de **Kise Ryota** pleurent derrière leurs écrans. **Aomine Daiki** est Hyper Fier.

- Les Stalker sont sexy.

- Ou pas. A commenté **Kuroko Tetsuya, **ennuyé.

**Tout plein de gens** se demandent comment ils peuvent _voir l_'air ennuyé de Kuroko.

**Murasakibara Atsushi** s'est enfin décider à commenter.

- Haha *crunch* Aomine-chin s'est pris *crunch* un râteau !

**Midorima Shintarou **ne voit vraiment pas _pourquoi_ Murasakibara _écrit_ les bruits de sa nourriture écrasé. **Des gens qu'on ne connait même pas** se le demande aussi.

**Momoi Satsuki** et **Riko Aida** ont rejoint le groupe de Stalker. **Kagami Taiga** est choqué.**  
**

- Mais ... Pourquoi ?

**Les nouvelles stalkeuses **sont super excité.

- Qui dit club de stalkeur, dit _stalker,_ à nous les informations exclusives et le yaoi_-..._euh le_ yaourt._

Kagami Taiga est encore plus choqué. **L'équipe de Seirin** et de **Touhou** aussi.

**Teppei Kiyoshi** commente.

- Est ce qu'il y'a quelqu'un de sein d'esprit par ici ?

Il y a un long blanc.

**Akashi Seijurou** a décider qu'il découperait **Aomine Daiki** s'il prend des photos compromettantes de Kuroko Tetsuya. A part s'il partage bien-sûr.

**La Génération des miracles** est d'accord sauf **Aomine Daiki** et **Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**Teppei Kiyoshi **est en dépression**. Hyuga Neji **aime ça.

- Hyuga-sempaï est un sadique a_ encore_ commenté **Kuroko Tetsuya** en passant. Des tas d'équipes rivales ne le savaient pas et ont décidé de garder leurs distances.

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou** aime Oha-Asa. **Kise Ryota et Kagami Taiga sont perturbés.**

- Cet amour est définitivement flippant.

- Le mec si ça se trouve, c'est un vieux pervers qui regarde des pornos à minuit.

**Kuroko Testuya** ne comprend vraiment pas.

- Allô ? Non mais allô quoi ! Pourquoi à minuit ?

- C'est _The_ heure de porno Kuroko !

**Aomine Daiki** est revenu de sa séance de bronzage et commente.

(Des tas de joueurs de différentes équipes ont enfin compris d'où venait ce teint, aha ! Chantage matériel)

- Et comment est ce que _tu_ sais que l'heure c'est minuit ? Et d'abord c'est 23h59 !

**Kagami Taiga** est sans commentaire. **Murasakibara Atsushi** si.

- Ma question à moi c'est comment est ce que _tu_ es _si_ bien informé Aomine-chin ?

**Aomine Daiki** s'est momentanément déconnecté. Les joueurs de **Touhou** et de **Seirin** sont choqués.

- Non sérieux ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de Kagami. Aomine oui, lui il a une tête de pervers. a commenté **Teppei Kiyoshi**.

- Hé ! J'ai vu ça ! Et ce n'est pas vrai !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** n'a pas l'air convaincu.

- N'est ce pas la vérité Aomine-kun ?

- A-absolument pas Tetsu ...

**La génération des miracles** a toujours des doutes. **Kazunari Takao** se sent trahi.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tu me trompes avec un vieux pervers qui lit de pornos à minuit ?

- 23h59 commenta **Aomine Daiki** en passant.

**Midorima Shintaro **pour une raison obscure aime le commentaire de** Aomine Daiki**. L'équipe de Shutoku suspecte le fanatique de Oha-Asa d'être un pervers aussi. **Akashi Seijuro** est d'accord et commente.

- Tu n'as pas répondus à la question Daiki. *téléchargement de bruits de ciseaux*

**Kise Ryota** aime ça. **Kuroko Tetsuya** ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être Kise-kun serait lui aussi un sadique ? **Yukio Kasamatsu** espère _vraiment_ que ce n'est pas le cas.

**Midorima Shintaro** a des sueurs froides.

- Oha-Asa a toujours raison.

- Et regarde des pornos à 23h59. rajouta **Kise ryota**

**Kazunari Takao ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire ! **

- Un jour, tu seras à moi ! *téléchargement de rire de maniaque*

Tout plein de gens sont sans commentaire. **Kagami Taiga** trouve que la génération des miracles les a contaminés avec leur folies. Des tas d ejoueurs sont d'accords.

**La génération des miracle** est fière.

* * *

Voila voila ! :D ... Review ? xD

Avec amour, Haruka ~


End file.
